


Just a Baby carriage

by yuri51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri51244/pseuds/yuri51244
Summary: 奔奔奔产物 雷





	Just a Baby carriage

**Author's Note:**

> 奔奔奔产物 雷

做完节目和嘉宾道了别，只是一个扭头的功夫，光一就发现剛不见了。  
“剛呢？”他随手抓住一位staff问道。  
“啊，剛さん还有工作，他刚刚和我们说了就急匆匆走了呀。”  
光一拧着眉，感觉事情有些大条了。  
今天的嘉宾是个很有趣的搞笑艺人，光一原本以为喜欢搞笑艺人的剛会玩得很开心的，也就没有多注意，两个人自然地分配角色。不擅长和搞笑艺人相处的自己，就比较随意地按照自己的想法附和着嘉宾。帮嘉宾清理袖口的时候对上了恋人的眼睛，还来不及控制自己的情绪笑得见牙不见眼却在对方的眼中看到了一丝烦躁。  
接着就变成这样的情况了。  
我怎么就不长点记性呢？光一一手摸着下巴靠在汽车驾驶座靠背上。  
剛一进录音室就和成员们打了招呼开始录歌，因为太投入完全忽略了大家异样的表情。  
“剛没事吧？”  
“嗯？老师怎么了吗？”工作结束后，剛抬头看着突然过来的十川，不解地问道。对方努了努嘴，示意他往录音室窗外的走廊看去。  
光一站在那里，一身黑色的还来不及换的衣服，戴着他的渔夫帽，只能看到尖下巴，看不清表情。  
“他什么时候来的？”剛扫了他一眼，没有给予任何眼神，又转向十川问道。  
“你开始唱歌没多久，大家都看到了，只是他让我们不出声。”十川记得看到光一时自己的惊讶，对方却带着歉意笑着用一根手指抵着唇，希望他们继续。  
“……”剛其实还没有想好怎么面对他。节目上一时冲动跟着staff一起不停地开他和女嘉宾的玩笑，心里有些歉疚，不过是对女嘉宾的。这个家伙自己一点都没有意识，有什么好内疚的。接着他看到对方用食指骨节敲了敲窗户，又对他勾了勾手指。  
所以到底为什么又变成这样了，剛被光一推倒在汽车后座压着，对方湿润的唇舌与他的右脸颊缠绵着，耳机掉在了汽车毛毯上，发出了闷闷的敲击声。热乎乎的触感让他恍惚以为自己被大型的金毛犬舔了。  
被勾了手指，剛居然不由自主地收拾起来和成员们说了再见，跟着对方下楼走到了停车场隐秘的拐角处，光一的车停在这里。要是平时，剛一定会抱怨为什么把车停这么偏，可是他现在并不想和对方说话。  
“现在好一些了吗？”光一低沉的声音响起。 剛不打算理他，他拍了拍自己的衣袖，转身走向车的副驾驶，开门上去。“  
你吃醋了？”被对方抓住了手臂问道，声音里还有抑制不住的得意和喜悦。剛翻了个白眼没吭声。“你是不是吃醋了？”光一又问了一遍。  
剛看上去很不舒服，他在光一和车门包围成的间隙中下车，想要拉开对方的手臂走到另外一边。  
“！”光一一把抱住他，另外一只手迅速地开了后座车门，将他丢了进去，被摔在柔软的汽车坐垫上，剛整个人都是懵的。他刚坐起来，光一就关了车门压上来。  
剛两手推拒着他，却还是抵不过对方的力气，光一虽然瘦，但肌肉不是白长的。就那样亲吻了剛一会儿，光一起身拿起耳机给他牢牢戴上，爬到了驾驶座，独留下衣裳不整气喘吁吁的剛在后座敲打着坐垫发脾气。  
一路被光一拉扯着上了电梯。因为有监控，两个人下意识地分开了手，剛抱着双臂靠在电梯一侧看着红色的数字变化，无视了那个灼热的眼神。  
一进门就被反身压在房门上，光一湿热的舌顺着他白皙的脖颈线向下，“把手伸起来。”剛一脸不愿意合作的表情，光一早就猜到了：“放轻松一些。”光一突然发力，他把对方翻过来正面对着自己，一只腿插进剛双腿间，一把抱起了他。剛的眼睛和他对上了，那双总是水润滚圆的大眼睛里有了一些生理性的泪水，对方将双腿攀在自己的腰上，紧紧地用双臂缠着自己。  
“只是怕摔下去！”如果这个时候笑了剛，他一定会气鼓鼓地将脸埋在自己肩膀上嘟囔着。但是他吃醋了，光一胸有成竹地想，那就让他先继续吃着吧。  
两个人滚在床上时剛想要起身，光一就顺着他的动作将他的外套脱了下来。  
“……”剛感觉自己今天翻白眼的次数要比以前任何一次来得频率高。他也不起身了，就想看看对方要怎么样让自己开心起来。  
果然光一盯着他，又是可怜兮兮的语气：“我的恋人只是你才行。”  
这句话就像那时光一在节目上略带害羞地在自己笑嘻嘻地赌咒时说道：“我的相方只能是你。”剛还是不说话，扭过头不看光一。他说不出来现在的心情，身体其实已经在向对方投降，可是心里却空空荡荡。两个人这么多年了也不是不信任对方，只是外在的因素太多了，没有办法总是达到那一个平衡点。该如何相信对方，该如何去相信自己，明明已经有了很稳定的思维范式，却总是敌不过某一瞬间的刺痛。  
他知道光一也不愿意，也不愿意他和别的男人或者女人显得亲热，恋人的独占欲也许比他想象的还要严重，于是他会在人前亲他，会在人前说自己的爱意，尽管没人真的相信他对光一饱含着的是一种几近摧毁的爱恋。恋人内敛的性子偶尔拂过他的逆鳞，引起他的颤栗却毫无知觉，每当这种时刻，剛都选择用沉默和外人所谓的任性去启发他迟钝的恋人。  
这天的节目收录之前他们有一段时间没有见面了，也没有说话和肌肤相亲的机会，结果对方又在他面前对别的女性如此温柔，虽然知道他就是那么温柔的人，但独属于恋人的占有欲还是发作了。  
想要对方证明对他是特别的。  
冰冷的手掌从下腹部往上攀爬，剛不由得打了个激灵，“冷？”光一问着，一边俯下身寻找他的唇吻他，剛躲过了一下，唇印在了他的脸颊上。  
“……”突然的沉默。  
光一使了点劲，双手压住剛的脑袋，强迫他看向自己，两双眼睛眨也不眨地互相正视着对方，然后他看到剛的大眼睛红了一圈，却倔强地没有涌出泪水。  
“……つよ”亲密的称呼不由自主地吐露了出来，光一将唇印在对方因为感受到呼吸而微微下垂的眼睫毛上，热乎乎毛茸茸的触感。剛就躺在他的身下，自己正拥抱着他。光一不由得收紧了怀抱。  
我也很痛苦。  
顺理成章地接吻了，唇与唇的相接泄露了很多。光一把他的耳机小心摘下放置在床边，从右颈部开始舔舐亲吻，一边还在说着： “剛不要生气嘛。”用着撒娇的语气手下却一使劲将打底的黑色棉质长袖t恤扯烂，粗暴地揉搓着沾到空气而畏畏缩缩的两粒红点。“嗯……”剛发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“是不是很舒服？你看都站起来了，这里和那里。”  
想让他闭嘴。剛皱着眉，眼里的水汽却暴露了他的舒适。  
“很喜欢剛的鬓角，从金田一开始就喜欢了。”光一把唇转移到剛的脸颊，伸舌头亲吻他敏感的鬓角边。“那时候那么瘦小的你却帅气迷人得不行，光是一想到，就硬了，你不知道吧，一直都在想着你噢，16岁的我自慰的时候。”  
“嘴唇也是，你说到牙医摸你的嘴时我真是要气疯了。”光一又吻上了唇，伸出舌头勾住剛的，“这么可爱的嘴只能是我的，我命名过的。”他拉下了剛的裤子和内裤，恋人就这样赤裸着展现在他面前，“这样的风景只能我看到，也只能是我让你发出这样的声音，”他脱下自己的衣服，用已经涨大得粗壮的下身顶了一下剛同样胀痛的阴茎，果不其然得到了对方一声快哭一般的叫喊。  
“还想把你养在鱼缸里，”光一拿出了润滑剂，挤了一大堆在手掌上，冰凉的液体直接流到了剛的后穴处，笑着看他打了一个冷战。“虽然长头发的你也太美了，但是不管哪个时候的剛我都喜欢。”光一一直在说着，一边伸进了一根手指。  
“好疼…光ちゃん…”剛终于在三根手指进入身体搅动时愿意开口说话了。  
“光ちゃん！！”光一换上了自己，在刚进去时咬住了剛的手臂，获得了一声剛催情的喊叫。  
“偶尔粗暴地对待你也不错嘛，之前是因为太温柔了吗，所以总是在吃醋？”光一翘起嘴角笑了起来，“可是我就是喜欢你这样，我是故意的。”  
剛睁大眼睛，对方却在此刻将自己直接全部塞进了他的身体：“好疼！！”  
光一紧抱着他。  
“你这个混……蛋”剛回应着光一激烈的吻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下。  
光一在压抑地低喘，眉头皱紧，精致的脸上情欲和苦闷交织的模样让剛突然很想和他道歉，却被撞击得一句完整的话都说不出来。  
互相弄疼对方，是他们一直在表现不安的形式。每次这样疼痛又粗暴的形式一过，剛心情总是会非常的愉快。他也说不清这到底是一种什么样的心态，只能说可能是太爱对方了，相比起过于温柔，鲜血与疼痛要来得更加有用，尤其是在这样平稳的年纪。  
剛止不住自己的呻吟，他侧着身子，光一将他的双脚打开，在他粘腻的后穴里抽插，像两个完美结合的楔子。一波一波的快感涌上脑袋，不仅仅是身体上，连脑袋都要高潮。  
下体有些疼痛，明明很怕疼的剛却觉得很舒服。恋人的脸被自己的眼泪模糊，可是他粗糙温热的手指却温柔无比地在自己的脸颊上摩挲。  
“我爱你。”  
听到了这样的话语，剛心满意足地在过度的性爱快感中晕了过去。  
迷糊中有人给自己擦了身体涂了药，下体的疼痛也渐渐远去，“又流血了啊……”带着心疼和愧疚的话语在耳边响起，剛用最大的力气摸了摸对方抵在自己胸腔上毛茸茸的脑袋，又再一次睡了过去。  
END


End file.
